conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Magdir
Classification and Dialects Magdir is the language spoken by the mountain people of Mag, a small monarchic nation located in and around the Tatra mountains bordering both modern day Poland and Slovakia. It is a more conservative language of the Mayen language family. The only other related language in this family that is still spoken is may, spoken in another micronation in northeastern europe. The Magdir language, due to being spoken in only a small area, has little dialectal difference, even the two major dialects, northern and eastern, differ not much in use of words and grammar, and only slightly in sound. Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics Writing System In modern times a latin writing system is used, for compatibility and translatability reasons. This practice has already been going on for ages since the times the Mag people kept positive relationships with the nations around. However there is a locally created writing system that has been in use before the introduction of latin. With recent sentiment for nationalism however this writing system is gaining more favour. In the latin script, the letters v, w, x, y and z are only used to in foreign names and sometimes in loanwords. In some older texts, before the centralised regulation of the language, the letter ψ was used for the ps sound, it is part of the group of three letters that each form a combined sound ending in s, these letters are x for ks, z for ts, and ψ for ps. Grammar Nouns The language, unlike most languages spoken in europe, does not distinguish between singular and plural at all. It does however distinguish gramatically between male and female words, the gender of words sometimes seems arbitrary, and often the genders are interchangable, with the notable exeption of animals where gender actually is used to distinguish between the two different genders common with animals. Besides this the language uses cases extensively. Cases There are 7 cases, these cases often are formed by either adding a suffix to words, or changing the regular endings of words. The locative is rarely used on its own to indicate location, often a postposition or preposition is used in combination with this case. There however are multiple postpostitions and prepositions that also use other cases for (slightly) other meanings. The following table shows example words of all of the five different declensions, with the exception of irregular declensions. Verbs There are three types of common regular verbs, -a, -e and -m verbs. These indicate the ending they have in the third person. Verbs in official dictionaries are always listed using their third person form, not their stem or the first person form as might be more common for other languages. conjugation The conjugation for person and the imperative mood generally are combined together, as an imperative command never has a person. The following table shows example verbs conjugated for person/imperative. Syntax The general sentence structure is SVO, grouping all verbs at all times, any extra arguments are most commonly found after the verb, this however is not exclusive. Anything in front of the verb that is not a subject is seen as exceptionally important information, slightly alike to a topic. Lexicon Leipzig-Jakarta The following table has all vocabulary of the Leipzig-Jakarta list, excluding pronouns, demonstratives and other grammatical words alike. If either (pol) or (slo) is used after any of the words in Magdir it means that the relative word is a loanword from either polish or slovenian respectively.